


Ice Memories

by Bam4Me



Series: Share Your Sleep [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4yo Yuuri, 8yo Victor, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Ice Skating for the first time, Kid Fic, Soulmates, Soulmates Share Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: The first time Yuuri got to skate, it wasn't a waking moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri calls Victor 'Vitya-seishin' which is a Japanese suffix I made up entirely for this series, meaning that Yuuri is specifically referring to Victor as his soulmate. If anyone else heard him call Victor that, they would correctly assume that they're soulmates. Victor calls him Yuuchan tho, because Yuuri's family all calls him that, and as a small child, he's not 100% aware that he has a name that's NOT Yuuchan.
> 
> How Victor found out Yuuri's name: It's tradition for families to have their child's name on the wall of their nursery somewhere, since that's most likely, the place their soulmate will meet them in. Victor found it, but it was in Kanji, so his moms told him he has to remember the Kanji and draw it for them so they call find out his soulmate's name. Safe to say, it took a few hit and miss names over a few years for them to actually realize what Yuuri's name was. By then, Yuuri was old enough to tell Victor his name was Yuuchan.
> 
> There will be fics between the first fic and this one, but I'm just not gonna write those yet cause I have other ideas right now.
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

Victor was practicing his skating one night in his dreams, when Yuuri joined him.

 

They were bigger now. Victor himself was getting more into skating now days, but still, this is the first time that Yuuri had ever seen it.

 

Yuuri’s parents had started him in ballet last month, and the four year old seemed to love it, constantly babbling to Victor in their dreams while Victor would babble back at him about how much he loved to skate.

 

The two of them didn’t get to dream together as often as they would like to, living in different parts of the world, but the time they spent together was precious to the both of them. Victor had taught Yuuri Russian at the same time that Yuuri learned English -a fact that confused his parents to no end at some points, since Yuuri had a habit of speaking in a mix of both languages at the same time- and even taught Yuuri how to hold onto things while he was learning to walk so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

As if his sweet, perfect Yuuri, would ever lost his balance. He was beauty, he was grace. Okay, he might have fallen a few times, but he was really brave and hardly ever cried, and Victor thought he was really tough!

 

“Yuuri stood at the lip of the ice rink, watching Victor skate in pretty swirls and moves. “Kanari!”

 

Victor stopped at the word, skating over to the lip of the rink with an eager look when he saw Yuuri there. They didn’t get to see each other nearly often enough, by his reckoning. “Yuuchan!”

 

He pulled the four year old into a hug right away, eagerly cuddling him up against his chest while the boy giggled and squirmed in his arms. “Vitya-seishin! I missed you!”

 

Victor gave Yuuri a kiss on the forehead, pausing to just take in his scent and keep him close. “Yuuchan, I always miss you. What’s kanari mean?”

 

Yuuri sighed into his chest, content. “...um, pretty. Very pretty. You look pretty while you skate, Vitya-seishin.”

 

Victor cooed a little, pulling Yuuri into his lap as he plopped himself down on the edge of the rink. “You’re prettier, always. My pretty baby Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri sighed, just leaning into his body for quiet snuggles. There were never enough snuggles in his mind.

 

“Do you want to learn how to skate, Yuuchan?”

 

Yuuri nodded, humming happily while he snuggled into Victor’s chest. He let out a little grumble when Victor made him get up though. He had been snuggling there, how rude. Victor just laughed at him and brought him over to the benches where he made Yuuri sit down. “You wait here, I’ll go get you some skates. Are you cold? I can get you a coat too.”

 

Victor ran off without giving Yuuri a chance to answer, way too excited about this. Yuuri hummed, swinging his legs of the bench while he waited for Victor to get back. He liked it here, but it was a little bit cold, Victor was right.

 

When Victor came back, he had skates -they were blue and Yuuri really liked them- and a coat that had puppy ears on the hood. Yuuri giggled when Victor helped him into it. He liked puppies. They both did.

 

“Do you know how to tie your shoes, Yuuchan?”

 

Yuuri nodded, excited. “Yes! Mari-chan taught me how! I can do it!”

 

Victor pouted at that. He doesn’t think Mari should get  _ all _ the credit for that, since Victor had helped him practice so much, but he let’s it go, watching Yuuri tie the laces to make sure they were on right. Momma said you needed to make sure the laces were tied right or the skates might come off and make you fall. He didn’t want Yuuri to fall.

 

When Yuuri was standing up, he looked a little dubious, and Victor swears he can almost see his lip starting to wobble. “What’s wrong, Yuuchan?”

 

Yuuri yelped, making a dive for Victor’s tummy so he could hold on there, and if Victor hadn’t been holding onto the guard rails he would have fallen, taking both of them down. “I can’t stand, Vitya!”

 

Victor frowned, looking around. He tried to remember what Momma had said the first time she got him out on the ice as him. Maybe he’d been less afraid cause Momma was an adult and knew she wouldn’t let him get hurt. “Yuuchan, I won’t let you fall. Well, no, we might fall. Momma says that you fall a lot sometimes when you’re learning to do something. Do you remember learning to walk?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, looking up at Victor curiously. “No.”

 

Victor smiled at him. “You fell a lot when you were learning to walk.”

 

Yuuri scoffed. “Did  _ not _ !”

 

“Ya huh.”

 

“Didn’t!”

 

Victor sighed a little, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. He was always so cute when he got pouty. “Everybody falls a lot when they’re learning to walk. I did too.”

 

Though, if it had been anyone else, Victor wouldn’t have admitted it under penalty of death. Yuuri was different though. He was the one that mattered. Yuuri scowled up at him. “No, Vitya-seishin didn’t fall, that’s dumb!”

 

Victor sighed, pulling the grumpy boy closer so he could snuggle into him. “I did. I fell lots.”

 

“...but you’re good at things.”

 

Victor suddenly thinks he’s gets it. “I’m good at things because I practice, not because I was born good.”

 

Yuuri thought about that. Victor didn’t lie to him, he never would. Victor taught him his words -in Russian- and how to hold onto the couch while walking so he didn’t fall. Victor wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Okay.”

 

Yuuri wasn’t any good at skating at first. In fact, he spent most of that day on his butt on the ice while Victor convinced him to try again and again till it was time for them to wake up.

 

But, looking back on it, Yuuri always thought of that night together on the ice, when he thinks of when he fell in love with skating. The way he’d wobbled and held onto Victor’s hands while Victor pulled him around. That smile on Victor’s face while he watched Yuuri do something he loved so much.

 

That’s why he loves it out here even now, years and years later. And he thinks, it’s probably the reason he loves Victor so much too.

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
